Power of Six: Earth 2
by Back2backAgain
Summary: Here, Lorien has been completely overtaken by the Mogadorian Occupation. Unknown to the public, the Elder Pittacus Lore is dead, killed by his own brothers. His successor, Number Four, has fled to the stars. Number Six and the others desperately search for Four, while another of the Ten begins their own quest to take back Lorien. And above this all, The Elder Prophecy is nigh.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies series or any of its characters.)**

**1**

Six

The city is furious, bustling with the roars of angry Loric, both Garde and Cêpan. They scream and rage, nearly shaking the street with their fury. A massive flow of boiled-over resentment aimed at the forces of oppression. Sixteen Mogadorian soldiers keep control of the mob and push them back with their rifles, screaming warnings over the roar of the crowd. Four others make the actual arrest, savagely shoving several ringleaders of the riot to the ground and striking them with the butt of their rifles. One of the Loric struggles to his feet and tackles one Mogadorian to the ground, swinging his fists relentlessly. Another soldier immediately breaks away and assists the other Mogadorian as the man struggles and fights amidst the roar of approval from the crowd as he drags the second man down with him. It's a hollow victory though, as both soldiers recover and begin bashing him until his face is purple, with several bloodied teeth knocked out on the pavement beneath him.

From the relative safety inside the depth of the crowd, I clench my fists as I watch the Mogadorian bastards restrain their new prisoners. The crowd's roars are deafening to my ears, hundreds of Loric, mostly Cêpan, screaming hatred. I pull my hood farther over my face as the rain pours down and attempt to weave myself through to the opposite side of the street. I don't want to stick around to see how all this chaos plays out. Next time I see a mob like this I think I'll skip shoving my way to the center to see what's going on. I keep my head low and try to avoid eye contact, though I keep stealing glances at the arrest in progress. In the past two months it hasn't been good to be recognized as one of the Ten, and the last thing I need is the crowd's fury turned against me. They hate us nearly as much for the Mogs these days. I step in a deeper puddle than the rest and curse under my breath as people shove me around to move forward towards the arrest. I want to stop and give them a piece of my mind, not just sit here and take this, but I just grit my teeth and move forward.

What no one here understands is that the Mogadorian Occupation is not our fault. In the two months since Pittacus Lore and Matoran's death, millions of Mogadorian soldiers have stood guard in our cities, enforcing martial law to "protect against acts of terrorism from the inside." Nearly all of Lorien hates them, and we all know they're blackmailing the Elders somehow. But somehow, ever since the ridiculous accusation that Four killed the two Elders, Lorien has still believed them all. And since Four is God knows where, they've turned the blame on us in the interim. I hate it, but right now I'm all too pleased to see Lorien resisting its real assailants, not rioting against us like they sometimes do.

One of the Mog soldiers bashes a civilian in front of him and fires several warning shots in the air. Several people from the crowd catch the man and haul him back to his feet, and then they all resume screaming at them. The soldiers in the center of the protective ring formed by the Mogadorians finishing cuffing the ringleaders, and shove them to their knees in a line. I bite my lip as I hear the wail of several sirens as multiple Mogadorian convoy vehicles pull up on the street. The trooper bay of the trucks open and riot-armored Mogadorian soldiers spill out the back armed with shields and pulse rifles. They instantly form a ring around the mob, cutting us off from any form of escape. I realize that this is getting out of hand, and I redouble my efforts to get away before the chaos erupts. But I'm locked in, trapped as the protesters all move forward, closer to the arrest.

Several of the mob turn their attention to the ring of Mogadorian soldiers, who stand passively with their rifles leveled at the crowd. In the center of the ring one of the soldiers is barking something into a radio, and I hear a small whine over the sound of the pounding rain. Up ahead steadily moving towards us through the city's skyline is a Mogadorian Skyret. It hovers above us, its twin rotators encased in its wings blowing the wind around us furiously. My hair slips from my hoodie and flies into my face, and water from the puddles springs forward as it is blown away from the aircraft. The mob just roars and points their fists in the air as its searchlights snap on, roaming the crowd and blinding me with its pure white hot beams. I make one last attempt to break through the crowd, but I get nowhere. I'm left where I am, stuck with this crowd oblivious to the danger this situation poses.

A strong, powerful voice snaps on through the Skyret's speakers, commanding the crowd with stern authority, "Disperse. Disperse immediately. Disperse or be punished. You are violating planetary martial law, and will suffer the according consequences if you do not deviate from this course of activity. Disperse immediately, or prepare to be punished."

The crowd just roars back, pushing forward, and trapping me from escape yet again. Up ahead, I spot a man climbing one of the cars through the rain. A group of protestors ring around him, calling out their support. He staggers to his feet on top the roof of the car, holding a bottle of ampule at his side, obviously drunk. He hollers profanity at the Skyret, and when its searchlight moves to illuminate him against the rain and evening sky he flips it off with his left hand. Then he roars and hurls his bottle of ampule through the air. A single bolt of sizzling, green, sickly energy erupts from one of the Skyret's cannons and meets the projectile in mid-air, shattering it into tiny pieces of glass that fall down onto the crowd below. The man just jeers and brings up his other finger as well, standing there above the crowd.

The voice snaps back on through the speakers, this time resonating with barely contained fury, "DISPERSE IMMEDIATELY. This kind of action will not be tolerated. Disperse immediately. This is your final warning."

The crowd does nothing, and I resign myself to the fate that things are probably about to get very, very ugly. Off to the side, I watch nervously as the mob hurls insults at several of the guards forming the ring around us. One man, braver than the rest, picks up a stray rock from the gutter of the street. He screams and hurls it at one of the soldiers. It catches him square in the face, and he stumbles back, momentarily lowering his rifle. He pauses for a minute to bring a pale hand to his mouth, and then stares in disbelief as it comes away sleek with blood. His eyes slowly turn from shock to fury, and he turns his head and raises his gun to empty a single pulse of energy into the Cêpan's chest. The entire crowd goes silent as the man falls to the floor, clutching his smoking heart, and then dies. I watch it all in slow-motion, rendered immobile with both shock, rage, and horror. The crowd watches the man pass away in the gutter of the street and then lift their eyes to the Mogadorian soldier. Then they roar and rush forward, and suddenly he's shooting again, all the soldiers are shooting, and the Skyret is opening fire on the crowd as chaos erupts.

I push towards the streets and escape, along with the rest of the mob as we all run for our lives. All of the Mogadorian soldiers are firing their weapons now, mowing down the crowd as they run for escape, but enough make it through that I think I'll have a chance, especially if I us my telekinesis as a shield. A brave few Loric don't run and instead remain to hold their ground and fight, clustering around the soldiers on one edge of the outside ring. I see the drunk man standing on the car explode along with the rest of the vehicle as the Skyret peppers it with pulse cannon blasts. I briefly consider using my Legacies and joining them, instead of running away like a coward. Four would. But then from somewhere inside the crowd a Garde decides to be a hero and starts to raise a convoy vehicle with their telekinesis and is instantly mowed down as the Skyret turns all of its power and cannons upon the poor man, obliterating him. Off to the left I also see another woman spraying ice from her hands collapse to the ground as her corpse is ridden with bullets and energy blasts, and I decide I'd just be getting myself killed.

I move with the rest of the crowd toward safety, running alongside a mob of men and women. One of them nearly shoves me to the floor as I stumble and nearly slip on the rain-slicked ground. I shove him right back, but another person shoves us both to the floor in their haste to get away as I'm off balance. We both tumble into a puddle and instantly struggle to get to our feet to avoid being trampled by the mob. My clothes are now completely ridden with mud and sopping wet, and as I feel the rain pound against my head I realize my hood's fallen off.

The man growls and glares at me as he gets to his feet, but then stops and stares in first shock and then anger as he recognizes me, "Hey! I know you! You're one of the Ten! You freakin' killed-"

I don't let him finish, and instead punch him in the face to cut him off as I lurch back to my feet. I readjust my hood as I run off, and see him fall back into the mud in the corner of my eye. This time I turn myself invisible, and use my telekinesis to wedge myself through the crowd, shoving people to the side. Then I use it to create a subtle frame-fitted shield around my body, using it to protect myself from harm as I push through the crowd. No one's playing nice now, it's every man for himself as everyone shoves one another out of the way in their panic to escape. The crowd actually stampedes over some people, and I even see a fistfight between several Loric as I barrel past them. I nearly lose my footing and slip amidst the rain and the jostling crowd, but I manage to stay up this time. I'm desperate, just like everyone else as the Mogs and Skyret continue firing behind us, killing Loric after Loric. I'm terrified, but my Legacies and inherit athleticism give me an advantage over everyone else as I pass people by. Then a stray bullet catches my shield near my shoulder, and I almost drop it as I panic and push forward even harder.

I pass by a pile of ash that's all that remains of the soldier that was blocking our way earlier as I rush into the side street, and then suddenly I don't see the Skyret anymore, and no bullets are flying over my head. I'm just one horrified girl rushing along with hundreds of other survivors towards safety. But I still hear it all going on behind me, the hum of the Skyret's engine, the sharp sounds of Mogadorians firing their weapons, and above all, the panic and screams of over a hundred innocent Loric as they're mercilessly mowed down as they try to escape. It makes tears sting my eyes as I barrel forward with the rest of the crowd, and I can tell I'm not the only one as I hear the wails and sobs of several others as we all rush along. But above all, I know what I'm feeling in the pit of my gut is also fury. I've never felt this much anger, and every last being of my body hungers for revenge against those Mogadorians back there.

Everything that follows that horror happens in a blur. The crowd continues to move through the streets amidst the pouring rain and sirens ringing through the city, and I spot several more Skyrets rocketing over the city with their searchlights scanning the streets. The mob breaks up into different groups, and at some point I find myself running alone towards the Elder Gardens to my house. I dash through the quiet streets, noticing the lights on in most of the houses. At one point I spot a young family watch a news reporter broadcasting the story about the riot in their home through a glass window, and I find I'm nearly sick when I recall what happened. But I keep going, though the images of the man and all the others being shot down by the Mogadorians stay in my head, haunting me.

Finally, I reach my own house and pause at the gate. I take a deep shuddering breath, relieved at the sight of home. I finally release my telekinetic shield, and drop to my knees when I do. I feel the instant rush of exhaustion, and realize it must have taken a lot more out of me than I thought to maintain it all that time. I take several deep breaths and then haul myself back to my feet. I rush up to our front porch and turn myself visible before crouching down to grab the key under the mat. My clothes are muddied and ruined, and my hair is sopping wet, but I don't care as I turn the key and step into the hallway. I see my grandparents rising in both worry and relief from the couch where they were watching the news unfold, but my vision instantly darts to Katarina who's standing by the doorway. I rush to her, and her to me, and she crushes me to her chest as she folds her arms around me. I bury my head into her shoulder as she makes comforting noises, and I dimly recognize that my grandparents are embracing me as well, my family surrounding me in a massive hug. Words are coming from their mouths, but I don't want to listen, I don't want to tell them what happened. So I hide from them and shut my eyes, wishing away the nightmares of my life. And then I try to forget.

**UP NEXT:**

**Riots and chaos shake the streets of Earth 2 as Lorien adjusts to its new world order!**

**What exactly happened two months ago?**

**Where do the Ten stand now, and what next?**

**A/N: Well. I wasn't really expecting to post this so early, but thanks to the release of the new Lorien legacies novella and the multiple PMs I've received asking about the status of book 2, I was inspired. This may be it for a little while, because I'd like to get a couple more chapters done so I can give you guys a consistent release schedule, but (shocker!) I haven't been as productive as I've liked over the summer, so I still have a little ways to go before I feel ready to start posting again. That said, I know some of you guys really want to know what happens next, so post a review on whether you'd rather have me start posting the little I have done or wait until I have enough for that consistent release schedule. Thanks for being patient, and to everyone who's following me from the first book, and hopefully it won't be too long before you see me again. As always, reviews and PMs are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies series or any of its characters.)**

**2**

Six

The next couple days are no better. I barely slept, every moment spent wide awake curled up in my bed trying to forget what happened last night. Trying, but failing. Everything sticks with me, and I haven't even left the house in the past two days. I've instead stayed locked in my room, and glued to the television as I've watched the aftermath of the riot spread out across Lorien. I've been a shell of myself, hiding from anything and everything. But that has to end today.

I sigh as I stare into the mirror, eyeing the bags that ring my eyes. I pout out my lip glumly, then use a little makeup to fix that problem. When I'm finished I lean back and check myself, finally satisfied. I almost never scrutinize over my looks so much, but today is Ella's fourteenth birthday, and I promised myself I'd at least make an effort to look nice. My rough attitude usually works fine with a blouse and pair of jeans, but that won't fly today. Instead it's simple pants with a short cut brown leather jacket over a black tank top. I honestly think I didn't do too bad. I haven't really had any reason to dress myself up all pretty over the past two months. With Four gone…there simply hasn't been much point.

Sighing again, I slip my gauntlet bracelets over my wrists and head down the stairs. I've taken to wearing them wherever I go lately; the city simply isn't safe anymore. I just feel better with my Inheritance on me. Besides, they actually go with the outfit pretty well. I jump down the last two steps and swing by the counter to grab a fresh-baked blueberry muffin my grandmother's set out. She smiles at me, creating dimples in her cheek.

"You look wonderful, honey."

"Thanks, Grandma." I smile, "I thought I'd wear something nice for Ella's birthday party."

She takes off her oven mitts and places them on the counter beside the sink, "You really do look great, honey. Heads will turn, I promise you. But be off with you! It's almost 1:00! You better get going!"

"I will, Grandma. Love you!" I call out with my mouth full of blueberry muffin as I dash out the door and bound down the front porch, my hair bouncing around my shoulders. She waves and then turns her attention back to the muffins, muttering to herself. I keep to the sidewalk as I walk towards Ella's house, finishing off the muffin. I bask in the warmth of Lorien's twin suns, and manage to put the riot out of my head for the first time in days. I feel like myself again. I really should have gone out sooner. Maybe go to the movies with One and Five when they offered.

It isn't long before I come up on Ella's house, and I smile as I let myself in to the backyard through the side gate, admiring the birthday streamers and ribbons decorating the fence and front yard. The backyard is even more elaborate, complete with more streamers and a large white cake resting on a table by the pool. Everything else is suddenly obscured when I'm tackled in a flying hug by Ella. I smile and bring my arms around her. She smiles and leans back to look up at me.

"You're here!"

I gave her a look I usually only reserve for when everyone else is being a complete idiot, and reply, "Duh."

She just smiles even wider and releases me. I start to say hello to Ella's grandparents and parents, who made a special effort to make it out here from their training for the occasion, but I can't get much out before Ella drags me over to where the rest of the Ten are standing, watching amusedly. Everyone but Four, I can't help but think, with a familiar pang aching in my heart. Nine makes gurgling noises with bulging eyes and staggers back mockingly as we approach.

"Is that Six?" he asks dramatically, placing a hand over his heart, "Where's the ripped jeans? The tattoos? The tee with skull and crossbones? The nose-ring?"

I swat him on the arm playfully, but still hard enough to hurt, "Lay off. You know I wouldn't be caught dead wearing any of that. Except maybe the nose-ring," I add mockingly.

Nine sniggers, and Marina lets out a short, shocked laugh. One comes over and lays an arm around my shoulders, hanging on me loosely.

"I know a guy, if you're interested." She whispers in my ear.

I let out a laugh identical to Marina's and shrug her off as she smiles and steps away. I should have known she'd be able to make me feel better. She's always been like an older sister to all of us. And the rest of the Ten, just being here with them, has made more relaxed than the whole past week. No one's mentioned the riot, or any of the hell going on in our lives. I'm just here with my family, having a good time. I really should have left the house sooner.

"So Six," Three says, stepping forward with a broad grin, "Do you think Ella will get a Chimæra?"

"We're taking bets." Eight added.

I turn to Ella thoughtfully, "A Chimæra?"

"Yep!" she squeaks, smiling up at me with large, bright eyes, "Four always used to let me play with Hadley, but now that they're…gone, I haven't been able to. So that's why I want one. One of my own."

One puts her arm comfortingly around Ella's shoulders as everyone falls into a morbid silence. Nine and Hannu look at each other sadly, and I see Marina nodding dejectedly. My own shoulders are drooping, but my head snaps back up when Two whispers silently.

"He should be here."

One sighs and reaches out to her, bringing her into a group hug with Ella, "We all wish, kiddo. You know we do. But at least he's out there somewhere, where the Occupation can't get him."

"He didn't do it." Five says stubbornly, and I instantly turn and round on her furiously.

"Of course he didn't do it! He would never do something like that!" I snap.

Five looks hurt, and I instantly sigh and apologize, "I'm sorry. It just gets to me."

Five silently reaches out and leans her head on my shoulder, and I rest my own on her head as well, as Marina joins One's group hug with Two and Ella. The boys are less emotional, but all the same they drift closer, tightening our circle. Even Nine is somber. We all take comfort from one another, from just being close. But despite everything, none of us can forget who's missing.

The past two months have just been so hard. All the accusations that Four killed Pittacus Lore and Matoran, two of the Elders. The idea is completely ridiculous, Four would get flicked aside like a bug if he tried to fight them, if he even did fight them for some ridiculous, psychotic reason. But almost the entire planet believes the lies. And even worse…they have "evidence". Testimonies from officials at the spaceport that they saw him acting strangely there. At least four guards knocked unconscious by a boy impervious to fire, one of them a Sentinel. The eyewitness accounts from the human girl, and the Loric citizens on the streets the night of the fight. And worst of all, the traffic tapes. Video feed from street corners and lampposts on the Grid showcasing Four, Hadley, and some monster fighting Matoran. It's grainy and hard to see, filled with erupting fire and water from the street, but you can make out Four's face every time. And every time I see it I want to cry. But it can't ever be true, because it's not real. Four would never do that.

But despite what the Ten know to be true, the rest of Lorien believes it, and since they can't get to Four, they blame us. It used to be when you were recognized as one of the Ten you got to sign your autograph or a get a free discount at some store, or maybe be invited over to some stranger's house for dinner. Now it just got you enormous hate and a whole lot of trouble. But it isn't even the public we have to worry about most, it's the Occupation. Ever since the Elders placed the planet under martial law and brought in the Mogadorians to enforce "order", they've been watching us like hawks. And when Four's grandpa caught someone trashing their house and trying to set it on fire, the Mogadorians wouldn't let them press charges. They actually arrested Four's Cêpan, Brandon, and dragged him and his family off to some secret facility for questioning. We haven't seen them since. They even took away the Lecture Hall, our private training facility. Nothing has been the same.

Nine glances quietly at Three, who nods, and then steps forward, "Three and I have something to say. We've been thinking about this for a while, even before you guys did it. And we don't really don't see the point of delaying it anymore. We don't want to represent a Lorien like this, so we're dropping out of the Games."

Five murmurs and Marina nods sadly. I just sigh, defeated. A lot of Loric have dropped out of the Games recently as a way to protest the Mogadorian Occupation, claiming they don't want to represent what Lorien has become. One and Five, and Seven and Eight dropped out too, although their reason was that they didn't want to stand for a planet that hated them for something none of us had done. And now Three and Nine. I'm the only one left in it out of the Ten, and I'll be disqualified in a week if I don't find a new partner to replace Four.

One separates herself from Ella, and walks over to lay a hand on Nine's shoulder, "Are you guys sure? You guys had an actual shot."

Three nods, and Nine clenches his jaw resolutely, "We're sure."

Everyone nods sadly, and I turn to look around the backyard. We're supposed to be here in this happy, safe place, celebrating. But we're not whole without Four. _I'm_ not whole without him. And this isn't our Lorien anymore. Somehow, everything has gone wrong.

One sighs, and turns to all of us, "We're going to find him, guys. We'll fix this."

People nod, but I can tell their hearts aren't really in it. One turns to Ella with forced cheerfulness, "I think it's time for someone to open their presents."

Ella nods, and a flicker of an excited smile flashes across her face. One walks with her, smoothing her hair, and the rest of us follow, forcing ourselves to bring smiles to our faces. I look up at the sky, and send out a silent prayer, that somehow Four will make his way back to us, and everything will be the way it was before.

**UP NEXT:**

**Where is Number Four?**

**A/N: So. I definitely didn't get as much done as I wanted to this summer. School has started again, and I made varsity water polo, which is good, but sucks for you guys because out of the two hours I'm home each day, I spend it eating and getting ready to pass out on my bed. So I'm not really sure how much writing I'll get done. I'm also going to try to do a different story about 5-7 short chapters long on a story other than Lorien Legacies entirely, so that might eat up time. Hopefully ****_Fall of Five_**** releasing on Tuesday will motivate me, but I honestly have no idea when I'll get the next chapter up. I do have a plan for this book though, it just might take a while to carry it out. So yeah. Thanks to the people sticking with me. As always, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: I don't own the Lorien Legacies series or any of its characters.)**

**3**

Four

Stars explode across my vision as I drop to the floor, taken off my feet by the force of the blow. I let out a low groan as I lay against the cold steel floor of the ship's training room. At least the combat arenas back at the Lecture Hall had padded flooring. No such luck here. I gingerly raise a hand to touch my forehead, which I can already feel beginning to swell. I hear popping noises as I look up to see Adam standing above me, cracking his knuckles. He rolls his head and glares at me.

"Get up."

"Again?" I ask, exhausted.

He doesn't reply, but instead jumps forward to stomp down on my face. I barely roll to the side in time, and haul myself to my feet and quickly backpedal away. He spins around and begins to circle me, scrutinizing me with his dark, intense eyes.

"Come on, Adam. We've been training for the past six hours straight." I complain as I back myself away from him.

"I've been in battles that have lasted ten." He growls, never taking his eyes off me.

I groan as I move into a battle stance, but as soon as I begin to shift my weight he jumps forward, catching me off balance. I let out a great woof of air as his palm hits me hard in my midsection, the blow sending me stumbling backwards. I have no time to catch a breath though, as I immediately have to duck under an overarm swing and slip out of the way of his opposite elbow coming up. I dash past him and spin around as he sets himself up once again. For the past two months we've been doing this, Adam running through all sorts of combat scenarios. Honing my Legacies, and my own base fighting skills. There's tactical lessons and strategy and improvisation and the like, and then physical exercises like these. He's been teaching me a fighting form called Luvin for the entire trip to Mogadore, to a point where I'm actually pretty good at it. It combines both Loric and Mogadorian fighting styles, meant to utilize both the natural speed and endurance that comes with being a member of the Garde, and the raw power of Mogadorian hand-to-hand combat. It's also fluid enough to allow me to mix in my Legacies to the fight, without losing any of its rhythm.

That's the only thing saving me now, my telekinesis used to deflect Adam's blows, making them slide off an invisible wall to the side just enough so that I can slip past them. Had I still had my Legacy of speed, then dodging these would have been a joke. But I don't, and while I may have gotten pretty good at fighting, Adam is a master. Who's currently sorely beating his apprentice.

I dodge a punch that breezes past my head and spin to avoid a swift kick headed for my ribs. I deliver an open palm crackling with electricity into Adam's chin as I use my telekinesis to deflect the elbow headed for my side. The blow connects, sending him reeling, but I didn't see the foot hammering into my shins, sending me stumbling backwards as well. The pattern continues, Adam throwing most of the punches and me dodging most and using my Legacies to get in a couple of my own, usually to only be nailed by some unforeseen attack while I'm on the offensive. An overhead punch to the shoulder. Spin to the side to avoid it and use my forearm to divert another punch headed for my face. My crackling fist of electricity crunching into his throat. His low kick as he takes a single step back, sweeping my feet out from underneath me. I fall and land in a push-up position and then use my telekinesis to blast myself away from him and regain my footing. He rushes at me as I circle around and it continues, only to being all over again.

As we fight, Adam lectures, berating me. Often times it's about my form, how I have to keep my elbows closer to my body, or balance on the balls of my feet more. It's also about motivation, and why I left Lorien behind, what it's going through. What's at stake. He talks about Pittacus and his sacrifice, and asks me if I'm going to let that be for nothing. If I'll stand by and let all three worlds of the Triumvirate fall to the evil he battled for so long. He talks about how far I'm willing to go to make sure that never happens.

"Back on Lorien, you couldn't do it. You weren't willing to kill. You would have let Matoran live. They will never do that for you. They'll cut your throat at the first fraction of a chance they'll get. They didn't show any mercy to Pittacus, and they certainly won't show any to you or any of your little friends. There's no middle ground here, it's going to be kill or die. You can't freeze up."

"I won't, but if I don't have to kill an enemy then-" I begin as I duck under a spin kick, but he cuts me off.

"Then that enemy will wait a month until he gets better, and stronger. He'll train until he knows he can beat you a hundred times over, and then he'll train more. He'll grab some of his punk-ass friends, and then one night they'll all walk over to your house and knock on the door when you're least expecting it. And you'll open it unaware, only to find a knife stuck in your throat. And after that they'll piss all over your corpse."

"That's not going to happen." I say, gritting my teeth as he spins past a lightning bolt I sent hurtling at his head.

"It won't," he agrees, "because you will have killed him a long time ago. You'll have trained, become a master at Luvin, at reading your opponent and defeating him before he lets out a single blow. You'll be a genius, with every scrap of tactical knowledge available. You'll be the one to figure out the impossible weakness for the impossible enemy, and do it within seconds. And you'll be invincible, with every single Legacy at hand. As Pittacus Lore's heir, you inherit every single power any of your people has ever wielded. But you have to open yourself to that, learn how to use that power. You can't contain yourself to your own Legacies, they aren't enough to beat the Elders or Setrakus Ra. You have to know every single one. And I'm going to make you reach that point, Number Four. I swear I will, even if it kills me."

He finishes his speech, and grabs my wrist, throwing me to the floor. I land with a gasp, sweating and panting as I watch him study me for a moment and then grab a towel from a nearby rack and walk away. I sit there alone, surrounded by equipment and steel walls, as I struggle to catch my breath. Groaning, I stagger to my feet and then grab a towel of my own. One of these days, I swear I'll actually beat him. But all I want to do right now is sleep. Being on a spaceship is weird, because you never know if it's night or day. I've fallen into a sort of schedule where I simply train, eat, and sleep. Grandma would have a fit if she knew how I was spending my time.

Thinking of home brings a familiar pang to my heart, but I push it away like I always do. I can't afford to sit and feel sorry for myself. Lorien is no longer an option for me. Maybe someday, after it's been freed from the Elders' tyrannical rule. That's why we're going to Mogadore now, to meet up with the rest of the resistance fighters Adam knows. To save my home.

I sigh as I pass by the door to the ship's small dining room. Sam sits alone at one of the two tables, sullenly picking at some kind of oatmeal with his eyes glued to a news feed screen. At first I thought it was amazing that we could actually get a signal out here, but the updates on home have been so depressing that I've simply stopped watching. Today's highlight is some riot where Mogadorian soldiers opened live fire on the crowd. Nothing I want to have to hear about, or imagine. I click the off button on the remote with my telekinesis, and Sam jumps to swing around and stare at me.

I sigh again as I look at him. He's terrified. And angry. No matter what I've said or done, he won't calm down. I guess I wouldn't either, if I'd been dragged along on this crazy mission unwillingly. I get why Adam didn't drop him off, you can't exactly calmly park to let someone out while you're being chased by at least ten government space-fighters, but I still feel responsible. As I should. I'm the one who lied to him and tricked him into helping us. It's all my fault he's been dragged into this mess. I've tried to make it up to him, to be there as a friend. But he won't talk to me. He's absolutely terrified of Adam, so he's spent the entire past two months locked in his room or glued to the news feeds. When he could have been back on Lorien, safe with his family.

He stares at me warily now, with bloodshot eyes. His knuckles are white gripping the edge of the table, one fist trying to crush the spoon he holds in his hand. He's like a caged animal ready to bolt at any second. And it's my fault. I put him here.

I shift uncomfortably in the awkward silence, and feel the need to break it, "Hey," I say slowly, "You okay? You look like hell…"

"Don't pretend you care." He snarls, and then sinks back down into his seat and turns his back to me.

I sigh again, and then walk to my room. The door slides open with a hiss as I approach, and then slides back smoothly. I immediately head to my bed, too tired to even change out of my sweaty clothes. I do take the time to take off my sneakers and toss them across the room though. I pause as I finger the scar circling my ankle. The band signifies the Loric Charm cast on me and the rest of the Ten nearly sixteen years ago. I don't know what it does, but it binds me to the other Ten. A tie to home. But then above that scar is another one, this one only two months old. I received it when we escaped Lorien. When Pittacus died. I still remember the pain, as I fell to the floor, clutching my leg. And that last vision, of him back in the plaza.

I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling, my head resting on my pillow. My eyes start to droop closed instantly. That's another thing. I've been having nightmares and visions when I sleep. Adam thinks it may be another Legacy developing. I'm not sure about that, but they never make any sense. Sometimes I see Lorien burn, or my house being torn down. Setrakus Ra, leading an army of Mogadorians down the city's shattered landscape. Six, hurt, calling out for me in the dark. I can never reach her in time. Sometimes it's one of the Ten instead. The Elders, smiling down at everyone in chains. Nine dying. Six dying. Then One, Eight, and all the rest. Brandon, sitting in a ring of fire. Sometimes I even see the man of shadow from the plateau. The dreams are never good.

But then there are stranger images, of things I know I've never seen in real life before. Mogadore's ruined landscape and broken cities. Two children running away in the darkness. A flame-haired girl alone in the mountains. An island in a simmering ocean. And most often, an old man in chains, at my feet pleading for help.

I see all of these images tonight, all of them tormenting me in my sleep. The dream begins with the man, chained to the floor and staring up at me with sad eyes. He's saying something, but I can't hear him. My eyes are drawn to his chafed wrists, scared from the heavy chains weighing him down. His bare back is lined with hundreds of scars and angry red lines. I feel such pity for him, but still I don't move. My attention is instead drawn to a door that appears behind him. I step around him, ignoring his agitated cries as I leave, and step through. I enter into a dark forest, with the moon shining eerily overhead. The skin on the back of my neck prickles, and I immediately ignite my Lumen, swinging it about through the darkness.

My breath catches when I see the outline of someone in the darkness, and a lightning bolt springs to life in my palm within a second. Then it abruptly is snatched out of existence when I realize it's just Six, leaning against a tree and smiling quizzically. I break out into a smile and begin to rush forward, but then halt. This is only a dream. It's not really her. And anything in my dreams hasn't been good for me lately. I can't trust her. Six shakes her head at me as if she's knows exactly what I'm thinking, and then motions me to follow her as she abruptly starts to walk away. I follow cautiously, keeping several feet behind her. I so badly want to run up there and hug her, and tell her how much I've missed her, but I restrain myself. I keep reminding myself it isn't her. Fog begins to roll in, forcing me to ignite my Lumen once again to keep Six in view. But it does nothing for me against the thick banks of mist, and I'm forced to catch up with her until I'm practically on top of her.

I glance around, trying to get my bearings, but I can't see anything except the mist and the back of Six's head. And then Six suddenly spins around and hauls me into the air by the throat. I gasp as she hurls me down against the ground. The fog retreats until we're trapped in a ring of the dark forest and mist. I freeze as she bends down, her face only inches away. Her hand tightens on my throat and then suddenly it isn't Six standing over me anymore, but Lupa. She smiles sadistically at me as she traces my cheek maliciously with a soft hand. My stomach boils over at the sight of her, and the knowledge of what she's done. One of the Elders, my sworn enemies. She killed Pittacus.

"You won't win, sweetie," she coons in my ear, "You know that, don't you?"

I can't bring myself to reply, but then suddenly she releases me with a shriek and is hurled away from me. I stare in shock to see her writhing against the ground, a bronze pointed spear sticking out of her midsection. I turn to see the flame-haired girl from my dreams panting heavily against a gnarled tree from where she had thrown the spear. She looks like she's run a marathon. As soon as I make contact with her jade green eyes, she starts forward towards me. I'm then suddenly knocked backwards by a telekinetic blast erupting from Lupa behind me as she gets to her feet. She holds the spear in her hand now, and I stare as I notice a blue Loralite gem crackling with electricity embedded in the spearhead.

"I warned you, Number Four!" She shrieks, as she hurls the spear at my prone form as I struggle to my knees. I can't believe that after all my training, I let myself be taken out as easily as this. But then suddenly the spear changes course and is drawn back to the flame haired girl's hand as she jumps forward and lands in front of me. She spins it expertly and swings it behind her shoulder as she thrusts her open palm forward, releasing an incredible torrent of wind that rushes forward and knocks Lupa off her feet. I scramble to my feet, but I'm too late to see the blow coming. The flame-haired girl swings the blunt end of her spear and cracks it forcefully across the back of my head.

I fall to the ground in confusion, and as I begin to black out, I see her bending down and screaming into my face, "Wake up, you idiot!"

My eyes snap open and I bolt upright in my bed, panting heavily. The ship hums around me, soothing me, and a small, dim night-light snaps on as it senses motion. I groan and rest my head in my hands. And then freeze. I can feel the bump on the back of my head from where the girl hit me. It could have been from training earlier today, but I know I'm just making up excuses. Adam hit me in the forehead, not back here. It shouldn't be possible. It was just a dream. But if this came back with me…I could have died in there if it wasn't for her. The girl was a Garde. I didn't know that before. She must be pretty powerful too, if she was able to save me from one of the Elders. I need to ask Adam about her. I'm not sure why, but I know that she is an incredibly important piece to this puzzle I'm desperately trying to survive.

**UP NEXT:**

**Who will compete with Six in the Games?**

**A/N: I'm glad I actually managed to get this up tonight. Obviously the red-haired girl will be pretty important. As always, review! It really helps keep me motivated.**

**And so, ****_Fall of Five_****. I liked it, obviously, but I nearly tore my hair out over Four being an idiot and getting back with Sarah. And then wiping off Six in the course of a single chapter. Sam's back, which I'm kind of iffy on. I don't mind him, but I kind of prefer him gone. (And all the other humans really, Malcolm and Sarah included). And anyone who read it knows how pissed everyone is over that ending scene. I really want to kill you-know-who for taking away that seriously awesome character. But hey! Adam showed up! PM me your thoughts on the book.**


End file.
